


How the sealing of the great raven probably didn't happen.

by mybelovedtwinflower



Series: Summer themed archipelago fic challenge [1]
Category: Archipelago (Web Comic)
Genre: Birthday Party, Not serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/pseuds/mybelovedtwinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonfly hosts a party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the sealing of the great raven probably didn't happen.

_Party_ isn't the word that Dragonfly wanted to use on the call to action letters he was sending out to the original heirs, but he used it anyways.

 

> Dear comrades, I am hosting an "Evil Spirit Be Gone" party at R's house on the eve of tomorrow. As previously mentioned in our last scheme plotting dinner, this will be a spirit sealing/saving the world party. 
> 
> Some activities planned include creating a magic gauntlet, running around making fierce faces, games of "Pin the tail feather on the Great Raven", and BUGZAPPER (a game where Olivia and I get zapped by magic in horribly terrible ways.) 
> 
> NoodleGuy catering will provide dinner before the activities begin, bring your own drinks and a snack to share.
> 
> Please R.S.V.P. so I might set up the room arrangements with enough magic pedestals for everyone. 
> 
> REMEMBER THIS IS A SURPRISE PARTY! DON'T TELL THE RAVEN!
> 
> -Dragonfly
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> I'm pleased to announce that Olivia and I are going to be adopting a child together, and this party will double as a babyshower for anyone who wants to bring gifts. 

Six original heirs showed up and they all had a grand time setting up before the VIP showed up. They figured they had enough time to throw a surprise party. Dragonfly had everyone pose for their pedestals and then before dinner everyone pitched in to help create the magic gauntlet that would be used to seal the great raven. 

"Quickly! Everyone hide behind whatever you can!" Dragonfly said as they heard the sound of Raven approaching. Everyone ducked behind something, and he turned off the lights. In the dark they whispered warnings to be silent. Olivia was the loudest of them all. Dragonfly tried to be a mouse in terms of noise. 

The door opened to admit the Raven. "SURPRISE!!" Everyone jumped out shouting and confetti went everywhere as the rest of the activities started.

Turns out the Great Raven was a party animal with a taste for vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... very silly and random. It is not serious at all. I probably had a horrible no good day when I wrote this. I... I think it's amusing. I bet it cheered me up while writing it the first time.


End file.
